Seven Colors of Fate
by johnathan C2
Summary: This is a God like oc fiction. Our hero, named Ryu, has had the only thing in the universe his sister, ripped away from him. As a result, he gains certain abilities. Follow our hero on his journey to save the multiverse, and master his new found powers, and learns form a very powerful man. This story is being republished under a new name. its the only other story on my profile.


This is my first fic, so I thought I'd do a god like oc fic, cause I can. Well tell me what ya think, give advice. Any grammar errors, and spelling point outs would be greatly apreactated. It will be a few chapters, maybe till chapter 4 before we get to the Naruto verse.

Don't own Naruto or any other franchises refrenced. Ghost belongs to Third Fang. Go check out his fics. Great stuff.

Chapter 1

"Everyone get on the ground, and put you wallets and other valuables on the ground and don't look up!"

"Just do what he says sis," a large man around 6 foot 3 inches, with black, ear length hair and eyes says to the girl next to him, as he starts to kneel down to the ground.

"Ryu, you know I can't just let that man take all these people's things. It could be all some of these people have.

"Little sister, have you ever known me to allow something bad to happen to someone if it was within my power to stop it?" the man said quietly and with a small smirk.

"No, I guess not… just be careful brother."

"I will." Then he looked up at the man trying to rob the place. The criminal was about 10 feet away from Ryu. He turned around just as Ryu jumped and charged at the masked man. Just as Ryu reached the man, he fired the gun he had in his hand, but missed Ryu. He was tackled into a wall, crashing his head into the wall, knocking him out on impact.

"See I told you I'd stop him little sister." Ryu said has he started to stand up.

"Ryu... Brother…" said Ryu's sister.

"What is…it…"he turned around. "No no nonononono. This can't be happening." There on the ground was his little sister with deep, crimson blood coating her hand and the front of her shirt.

"Brother… it hurts..." She said in a weak voice.

"Sis I know it does. But you're… you're gonna make it. We just gotta get you help." Ryu said with tears streaming down his face.

"Ryu, I don't…. think I… am gonna… make it." She was fading fast. Blood was staining the ground now.

"Sis don't talk like that…. You can't leave me… you are all I have left…" Tears were running like a river now.

"Brother…. I lo…..ve you. Goodb….." Her final breath left her, life draining from her eyes.

"Sister? Sister? MORIGAN?! NOOOOOOO**OOOOOOOO**!" His scream of sadness and anguish turn into an earth shattering roar of pure rage. An crimson aura started to form around him. A red tattoo with a strange black lantern like pattern formed on his right index finger, almost like a ring. Then a flash of pure red light erupted from him, destroying the building around him. He then passed out.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Where the hell am i?" Ryu asked to him self, in a dazed state. Then memories hit him. He bolted upright. "Morrigan?" He looked around see white walls and smelling antiseptics. 'Oh so I'm in the hospital. Great. Maybe someone knows what happened to sis.' He thought. "Nurse? Doctor? Anybody?"

"Ah so you are finally awake Mr. Ryu. My name's Dr. John."

"Have you seen my sister Morigan? She was shot in the robbery and laying next to me."

"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you Ryu. You are the only survivor. Everyone else was killed in the building collapse. No other bodies were recovered in good enough shape for a positive I.D. I'm sorry for your lose. There will be a memorial ceremony next week. I'll let you know when the location is finalized."

"That… won't be necessary. Thank you though doc. I'll mourn on my own time. Can I leave the hospital now?"

"So far as we can tell there is absolutely nothing wrong with you. You are free to go."

"Thanks again doc. Bye. " Ryu got up and left the hospital.

'I cant believe she's gone. She was all I had since mom and dad were killed in the plane crash. And all of this because some asshole decided to steal from other people because he was to lazy to get a job.' Ryu's hand were clinched so tightly it drew blood. 'No matter what it costs me, I can't allow this kind of thing to happen to anybody else. I refuse. If it costs me every drop of blood in my body. Every breath in my lungs, I'll end this cycle of theft and hatred and murder.'

Unknown to Ryu, an slight green aura was forming around him, at the same time a green tattoo in the shape of a ring with a lantern shaped pattern formed on the finger next to the first.

'Well I've made it home.' Ryu reached into his pocket and brought out his keys, went to open the lock, when he noticed the two tatoo's on his fingers. 'Okay, what the hell are those?' He walked through the door of his apartment, shut it and locked it.

"Hello Ryu." Came a voice in the inky darkness of the room.

"Who are you? Where are you? How did you get in my house? Why are you here?" said Ryu in a frantic voice.

"Hahaha! You seem fond of asking pointless questions. Well guess I better answer. I am Doctor Fate. I know everything that happens in this world. Where I am? I'm in your head for lack of a better explanation. As for the reason I'm here, I've come to tell you about your new powers."

"Powers? Asked a very confused teen.

"Yes powers. You have the ability to copy any power you see or read about, be it real or fictional. I trust you have an X-men movie book lying around?"

"Yeah I do."

"Good. I suggest you copy wolverines healing."

"And just how do I do that?"

"Just think it and it shall be. Now good bye and good luck. Your destiny of many colors awaits."

"Destiny of many colors? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"All will be made clear in time young one." Came the cryptic answer.

'well that was weird. Guess I better try out this copying power." Ryu walk over to his movie collection. "Now where did I put that Wolverine movie?" He eventually found it, popped it into the DVD player, and fast-forwarded to a part where the healing factor kicked in. 'just think it and it shall be? Lets just try it.' He sat down and concentrated, instinctually concentration on healing just like Wolverine did. After a few minutes, nothing happened. 'Well… that… is disappointing. Wait let me try something.' He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. 'Well here goes nothing.' He slid open the blade, and drew it in a short stroke across the back of his hand. It easily drew blood. But aside from that nothing happened.

"Well I guess I just wenAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" mid word he was cut off my extreme pain. "oh god it hurts! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" unknown to him, his bones were becoming stronger, muscles growing and stretching. His body was changing, adjusting to the powers he had, and would come to possess. Once the changes were done, he passed out.

–X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Goddamnit, anybody catch the plates on the fucking planet that hit me?" Ryu groaned out. He looked at the back of his hand, only for there to be no trace of the cut. "Well I guess that answered that question. It worked. Now its time to copy some more powers. First stop the Avatar universe." Ryu pulled several difreent episodes up on his laptop and gained fire, water, earth, air, spirit, metal, blood, healing, lava, and sand bending. "Now to American dragon." After loading an episode of the show and getting the dragon transformation powers, he picked another show. "Now for Superman's speed."

This process continued for several hours, assimilating various powers, all the while an orange tattoo similar to the others was forming on his left index finger. "Well I guess that's it. Maybe tomorrow I'll fly somewhere and tryout some of these powers." He walked to his bedroom and laid down to go to sleep.

"Ryu."

"Oh for fucks sake. You again Dr. Fate? The hell do you want? I'm tired."

"I just came to let you know that there has been an unforeseen side effect of your assiilation of wolverines healing."

"And that is?"

"You have became immortal."

"Are we talking eternally in my prime immortality, or eternally old as fuck immortality?"

"In your prime."

"I can dig it."

"Wait, that's it? No freaking out because you will out live every body you know?"

"Nope. My sisters already dead, and I hated everybody else so nope."

"Well I guess that's a good thing."

"Yep. Now get the fuck outta here. I'm tired as shit."

"Okay but one last thing, I've cashed in a few favors. I've gotten a teacher for you. One of the most powerful dimension traveling being in existence. Ghost of the Black Fire."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X


End file.
